An-ak
An-ak is the second boss in the Silver Gates instance. An-ak is one of the highest ranking members of the Broken Sky, gaining this position through his sheer power and skill with a blade. An-ak will attack players in melee, dealing heavy damage until either he or the players are destroyed. Abilities Phase 1: All That's Real In this phase, An-ak starts out using his melee weapon while summoning a few adds, the same as the ones from the previous fight. *'Broken Rend': Will slash his primary target for 200,000 damage, applying a rend for 50,000 over 5 seconds. If this attack hits critical, the target is stunned for 10 seconds. *'Repeating Strikes': Will slash his main target relentlessly, dealing 70,000 damage per second. *'Nether World Slam': Will raise his sword high into the air, slamming his primary target for 500,000 damage. Will rupture the earth around the target is hit, dealing 250,000 damage to any player within 10 yards. Can be dodged. *'Forever Slash': Will empower his blade with inferbal power, slashing his target for 900,000 damage. Players must deal 10,000,000 damage within 25 seconds to cancel this attack. This attack is a guaranteed hit. *'Alone': Will hurl his blade at a random target, delaing 150,000 damage. This player is transported into limbo, and must fight off a horde of minor enemies to return to normal. Any player who dies while in limbo will increase An-ak's attack damage and speed by 10%. *'Hollow': Will slash his primary target for 300,000 damage and stunning for 10 seconds. If An-ak is taunted within 10 seconds of using this ability, An-ak will instantly kill the initial target and the taunter. *'Sky-Splitter': Will slash his primary target for 310,000 damage. Will then raise his blade to the sky, calling down 5 infernal meteors to slam into the arena, instantly killing any player within 5 yards of a strike zone. *'Infernal Transformation': Will empower himself with infernal energy, increasing all damage dealt by 10%. Uses at 75% as a phase 2 transition. Phase 2: Broken Sky's Champion In this phase, An-ak will unleash his true might, dealing immense damage to all players. An-ak can use all previous phase abilities. *'Shattering Might': Will slam the arena with his blade, dealing 500,000 damage to all players within 10 yards. Deals 200,000 to any player outside of that radius. Will erupt stone pillars from the earth, killing anybody hit. *'Earth Pillars': The earth pillars all possess 50,000,000 health. The earth pillars can take damage from An-ak's abilities, protecting any player behind. If the earth pillar is shattered, players can use the shards to damage An-ak during certain phases of weakness. *'Infernal Sweep': Will swing his sword in a sideways arc, killing any player hit. Players can either run behind a stone pillar or An-ak himself to avoid the damage. Deals 2,000,000 to the stone pillars. *'Forge': An-ak will shatter a stone pillar, using infernal magic to meld it into new armour. If An-ak successfully forges new armour, it will decrease all damage taken by 5%. Can be interuptted. *'Infernal Avatar': Will call upon the Inferno its self, increasing all damage dealt by 20% for the rest of the fight. Fire will begin to erupt around the arena, dealing 10,000 damage per second to any player standing within. *'Arcing Strikes': Will swing his sword in 3 great arcs, dealing 600,000 damage to players. Only avoidable while behind a stone pillar. Deals 1,000,000 damage to each pillar. Preparation and Tactics A lot on An-ak's damage comes from area attacks. Just as you would in Hurion-glaace's fight, keep a lookout for all area abilities that can be dodged. Many of An-ak's hard hitting abilities can be interuptted in some way, so have a set group of DPS players as interuptters. Some abilities, such as Forever Slash '''require a certain amount of damage to be dealt to him or it will be cast, in a situation such as this, pop DPS cooldowns and anything to increase damage, it'll bring down An-ak a lot faster and interupt the ability. For phase 2 it is just as important to watch the arena, for An-ak uses '''Shattering Might '''quite frequently. It is important to use the pillars as often as you can, stand behind them if you think it'll kill you or you can't make it to anywhere else that is safe. These pillars are both a blessing and a curse; players can choose to destroy them, preventing An-ak from gaining to many '''Forge '''buffs, but in doing so, make themselves vulnerable to his attacks, where as if they keep the pillars alive, they have a better chance at avoiding An-ak's attacks, but give him much more opportunity to use '''Forge. It is up to the group what they do with the pillars. Quotes Intro *An-ak: I thank you fools, for you have opened the gates for us, making everything oh so much easier for us. *Player: We did not open those gates for you mongrel, we opened them for our own purposes. *An-ak: And yet here we are. *''An-ak laughs.'' *An-ak: You really think you can save him? After the corruption of Thotazlxax has seeded itself into his being? You are truly mad if you think you can take down Thotazlxax twice. *Player: You underestimate our power. *An-ak: Your power is nothing! *''An-ak laughs.'' *An-ak: True power comes to those who take it! ''Who will do anything, go anywhere, ''kill anyone ''who gets in their way. True power comes to those who follow the Inferno! *Player: Then come mongrel! Show us the power of the Inferno, and we'll show you the power of our own! *''An-ak laughs as he unsheathes his sword and shield. Abilities: *I will rend the soul from your body! *You shall fuel the Broken Sky war machine! *The Inferno will be pleased! *You walk alone into the Limbo! Let us pray you don't come back! *First the sun and now the stars are fading! *My power blazes through out the cosmos! Feel the blazing Inferno first hand! *I SHALL SHATTER YOU ALL! *Heed to the call of the Inferno! BE PURIFIED BY ITS CLEANSING FLAMES! *I AM INVINCIBLE! *I. AM. INFERNO! Killing a Player: *The Inferno will feast on your soul! *Ashes... *YOU ARE UNWORTHY! Death: *An-ak: No... NO! This cannot be! I AM INFERNO! I cannot fall to you... FOOLS! We were to rule the Outer Old Gods, we were to rule the cosmos! This was to be our land.... THIS WAS TO BE OUR LEGEND! *Player: Legend doesn't come so easily to those who fight for ill. *An-ak: The Inferno granted my power, power beyond my comprehension! How could you beat me!? *Player: Simple. *Player: Our power was stronger. Loot Prodigy *Flame Hood *Reaper's Breastplate *of the Cleansing Inferno *of Shattering Might *of Forged Stone *Bulwark *of the Celestial Inferno Master *the Flame Breaker *Flame's Bastion *Power Hardcore This item is available upon completion of the (Harbinger of the Coming Fray) achievement, or related criteria if already achieved. Has a 1% drop chance. *Beast of the Coming Fray Achievements *(Dousing the Flames) Defeat An-ak on Prodigy. *(Dousing the Inferno) Defeat An-ak on Master. *(Dosuing the Celestial Blaze) Defeat An-ak on Hardcore. *(Shattered Stone) Defeat An-ak without allowing him to gain any stacks of Forge. *(In Limbo) Defeat An-ak with no player dying while in Limbo. *(Mending the Broken Sky) No player dies to Sky-Splitter. *(Harbinger of the Coming Fray) Defeat An-ak with the following criteria: No player dies at any point in the fight, without destroying an pillars, allowing '''Forge '''to stack up to 80%, on Hardcore.